Naruto No Baka
by Neko Twins Kagamine
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah Naruto yang penuh akan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak terduga serta romansa yang selalu mengikutinya dengan humor yang meraja lela bagaimana ceritanya lihat saja desu...


**Naruto No Baka**

 **Disclamer: Naruto (Bukan milik saya desu xD)**

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.

 **Rating:** T

 **Pair:** Naruto x ...

 **Warning :** Author Pemula, OOC, abal, gaje, typo dll.

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Summary:** Kehidupan sekolah Naruto yang penuh akan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak terduga serta romansa yang selalu mengikutinya dengan humor yang meraja lela bagaimana ceritanya lihat saja desu...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Anime Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu..

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Aku masuk kelas F!?**

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang siswa sedang berangkat dengan tenang kesekolahnya, saat dia akan sampai gerbang sekolah dia bertemu seorang Guru.

"Ohayou sensei"

"Hm... Ohayou ini" Sensei itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan memberikannya ke siswa itu.

"Eh.. Sensei ini apa?"

"Buka saja sensei duluan"

Setelah sensei itu pergi siswa itu membuka amplop karena penasaran dan isi amplop tersebut adalah hasil ujian serta peletakan siswa dikelas.

"I-ini! Tidak mungkin Aku masuk kelas F tidak!"

Dan begitulah siswa itu merutuki nasibnya masuk kelas F dan siswa itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto sang tokoh utama dalam fic ini hahahaha...

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tidak menyangka akan masuk kekelas F, hah mungkin hidupku akan lebih menderita... (dengan aura seram diatas kepalanya).

Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku kelas F tapi sebelum kekelas F aku melihat kelas A yang fasilitasnya setara dengan hotel bintang 5 suugoii nee... kalau aku masuk kelas ini mungkin aku tidak akan pernah pulang kerumah, wah ada kafe dan wah ada banyak sekali fasilitasnya sugoi nee...

 **Naruto POV END**

Ehm... kita biarkan dulu tokoh utama fic ini melihat-lihat fasilitas kelas A, sebelumnya saya jelaskan dulu Sekolah ini Bernama Konoha HighSchool sekolah yang memakai alat canggih sebagai pembelajaran dan juga semakin tinggi nilai mu maka kamu akan masuk kelas yang fasilitasnya sangat bagus serta kelas mu bisa menukar fasilitas dengan kelas lain, caranya mengadakan perang dengan kelas yang ingin ditukar fasilitasnya.

Kita Mulai dari Kelas A

Kelas A merupakan kelas yang elit hanya siswa-siswi yang memiliki nilai diatas rata-rata saja yang bisa masuk kelas ini sebab fasilitas kelas ini setara dengan hotel bintang lima oleh karena itu tidak sembarang siswa-siswi bisa masuk kelas A.

Kemudian kita lihat ke kelas B

Kelas B merupakan kelas yang hampir setara dengan kelas A hanya saja fasilitasnya sebatas seperti tempat kantoran yang lumayan elit karena hanya kelas B yang bisa menyamai kelas A.

Kita lanjut lagi ke kelas C

Kelas C merupakan kelas yang lumayan ya fasilitas kelas C sebatas AC dan meja sekolah biasa tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Kemudian ke kelas D

Kelas D merupakan kelas yang fasilitasnya sama seperti kelas biasa tidak ada fasilitas Ac ataupun yang lain hanya kelas biasa dan siswa-siswinya memiliki nilai rata-rata saja.

Lanjut ke kelas E

Kelas E merupakan kelas yang fasilitasnya agak minim hanya sebatas ruangan kelas yang agak kotor serta dindingnya yang sudah memudar warnanya tapi meja dan kursinya seperti kelas D serta siswa-siswinya memiliki memiliki nilai agak dibawah rata-rata.

Dan kelas yang terakhir adalah kelas F

Kelas F merupakan kelas yang memiliki fasilitas yang sangat minim karena ruangan kelas F sangat ancur seperti gubuk yang tidak terurus serta siswa-siswi dikelas F memiliki nilai yang sangat buruk dan siswa-siswi dikelas lain selalu menyebut kelas ini kelas sampah, tapi walau begitu murid kelas F tidak akan menyerah untuk menukar fasilitas kelas ini dengan kelas lainnya.

.

.

Hanya itu saja penjelasan tentang sekolah Konoha HighSchool, oh aku lupa Kepala sekolah Konoha HighSchool adalah Tsunade Senju dengan asisten terpercayanya yaitu Shizune sekian..

Back to story

Naruto pun mulai berjalan lagi menuju kelas F setelah melihat-lihat fasilitas kelas A.

"Hah apa ini kelas F sangat minim sekali" ucap Naruto didepan pintu kelas F kemudian dia masuk kelas F.

Sreekk...

"Ohayou..."

"Ohayou cepat duduk"

"Ha'i sensei"

Kemudian Naruto duduk dibelakang.

"Ano.. sensei bantal duduknya tidak nyaman"

"Biarkan saja"

"Ano... sensei angin dingin masuk melalui jendela rusak"

"Biarkan saja"

Kemudian Naruto menaruh tasnya dimeja dan yang terjadi kaki mejanya patah.

"Ano.. sensei kaki mejaku patah"

"Biarkan saja"

"Sensei!"

"Hahaha... maafkan sensei baiklah perkenalkan Nama saya Omino Iruka saya akan menjadi wali kelas dikelas ini dan Shikamru menjadi Ketua kelas karena nilainya yang lumayan" Saat Iruka-sensei memegang meja guru, meja guru tersebut langsung rusak tidak berbentuk.

"Maaf sensei keluar dulu mengambil Elem" kemudian Iruka-sensei pun keluar kelas.

"Naruto aku tidak percaya kau masuk kekelas ini" kata seseorang yang sedang tiduran disisi Naruto.

"Oh Shika ternyata kau juga ada dikelas ini iyah aku kira kau ada dikelas A"

"Kalau aku dikelas A aku tidak bisa bersantai sambil tidur tiduran kau tau"

"Hahaha.. kau tidak pernah berubah yah"

"Kau juga tidak pernah berubah Naruto-kun" kata suara perempuan satu-satunya dikelas itu.

"Oh Sakura-chan kau juga disini yah dan sepertinya dadamu belum bertumbuh juga" kata Naruto dan itu menyinggung sakura dengan adanya perempatan didahinya.

"APA?! yang kau maksud belum tumbuh NA-RU-TO-KUN!" kata Sakura sambil menyemek Naruto

Brukk.. Kreekk Krekk

"I-ittai! Ittai! Sakura-chan ampuni aku sakura-chan!"

"Tidak! hiiiyyaaa..."

Kreeekkk...

Dan begitulah akhir dari tokoh utama kita semoga kau tenang dialam sana...

"Oy.. kau bikir aku mati hah author berengsek!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Berengsek dasar baka!"

"Kau lah Author Berengsek!"

"Dasar kau Baka aho!"

"Berengsek!"

"Kuning jelek!"

"Author tidak tau diri!"

"Mesum tidak punya pendirian!"

"Author yang tidak pernah pake Bra!"

"A-Apa kau bilang?! Dasar kuning Perjaka tidak punya pacar!"

Setelah itu Naruto pun pundung dibelakang dengan aura hitam dikepalanya..

"aku perjaka karena aku belum ingin melakukan itu huwwaaa..."

Ehmm... kembali ke Cerita..

Setelah Naruto disemek oleh sakura tiba-tiba suara pintu kelas terbuka..

Sreekk..

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat haah.. haah..." kata siswi itu sambil ngos-ngosan..

"Eh.. bukannya dia hyuuga" kata siswa A

"Eh kau benar ca-cantiknya"kata siswa B

Seluruh kaum laki-laki memandang siswi baru masuk kelas mereka dengan mata love-love..

"Ah Naruto-kun.." kata siswi itu berlari kebelakang kelas.

"Eh Hinata-san kau juga masuk kekelas ini ya"

"I-Iya Naruto-kun.." Hinata duduk disamping Naruto dan terus menatap Naruto intens.

"Hmm... begitu yah tempat ini tidak layak untukmu Hinata-san"

"A-ah i-iya Naruto-kun" kata Hinata gagap sambil rona merah dikedua pipinya.

'Hmm.. sepertinya Hinata memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto, Aku harus hati-hati' batin Sakura sambil melihat Hinata intens..

"Syukurlah bukan aku satu-satunya siswi dikelas ini" kata Sakura..

"Eh kau tidak sendiri Sakura walau tidak ada Hinata kan ada Haku-chan" kata Naruto melihat Haku dengan tatapan love-love..

"Naruto aku bukan perempuan aku ini laki-laki tau.." kata Haku dan Naruto tidak mengedah perkataan haku.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru sambil memegang pundak Naruto..

"Ada apa shikamaru?"

"Begini kau tau kelas ini tidak cocok dengan Hinata bukan"

"Iya jadi kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ck.. kau ini susah mengerti intinya kita harus menukar fasilitas kelas F ini dengan kelas yang beradap"

"Hmm... Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Dasar Baka..."

"APA! Maksudmu itu Shika?!"

"Tentu saja kita harus berperang dengan kelas lain baka"

"Na-naruto-kun sedang membicarakan apa?" kata Hinata yang nimbrung.

"Ya.. Apa yang kalian bicarakan Naruto, Shikamaru?" Sakura juga ikut nimbrung.

Shikamaru pun berangjak dari duduknya dan maju kedepan kelas..

"Ehmm... Teman-teman apa kalian setuju kita berperang dengan Kelas E?"

"Ehh,,, bukannya itu terlalu cepat KM?" kata murid A.

"Ya.. bukannya terlalu cepat untuk berperang?" kata murid B.

"Ck.. malah sebaliknya ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk mengadakan perang, kita memiliki Hinata yang kepintarannya setara kelas A dan juga Naruto yang memiliki avatar yang unik"

"Jika dipikir-pikir memang benar kita punya hyuuga-san yang kepintarannya setara kelas A" kata Murid C

"Benar juga.." kata murid D

"Jadi bagaimana kalian setuju berperang dengan kelas E?"

"Yeah!... kami setuju perang dengan kelas E dan kita akan menang!" teriak salah seorang murid..

"Ah.. Tapi kenapa sibaka itu harus ikut juga" salah satu murid kelas F sambil menunjuk Naruto..

"Siapa yang kau sebut baka Berengsek?!" Naruto marah sambil mencengkram kerah murid yang menyebutnya baka.

"Ck.. sudahlah persiapkan kekuatan kalian untuk perang dan kau Naruto kau pergi kekelas E nyatakan bahwa kelas F akan mengibarkan bendera perang sampaikan dengan jelas"

"E-Eehh! Ke-kenapa harus aku Shika?"

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa aku percaya menyampaikan pesan ini"

"T-tapi-" sebelum Naruto selesai membuat alasan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu memegang pundak Naruto. "Naruto jika kau selamat menyampaikan pesan kekelas E aku akan mentraktirmu Ramen" Shikamaru menatap Naruto tajam.

"Benar kau akan mentraktirku ramen Shika?"

"Hm" Shika mengaguk.

"Yosh! kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu minna! Do'akan aku semoga berhasil" Naruto pun pergi kekelas E.

Skip 10 menit setelah Naruto pergi kekelas E

Sreekk...

Pintu kelas F terbuka dan yang membukanya adalah seorang murid berambut pirang dengan pakaian acak-acakan sana-sini tidak berbentuk..

"Shika! Berengsek kau! Kau harus metraktirku banyak ramen berengsek!" teriak naruto dan berlari kearah Shikamaru kemudian menarik kerah shikamaru..

"Jadi bagaimana mereka menerima perang ini?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Berengsek lihat aku, aku disiksa jadi bahan percobaan berengsek Aho!"

"Yang terpentingkan kau selamat Naruto"

"Huhuhu... kau teman yang sangat kejam" Naruto nangis Anime dipojok kelas.

"Haah.. sudahlah Naruto sekarang persiapan untuk perang, ini strateginya"

"Huhuhu..."

"Ck.. biarlah, Ehm strateginya kita buat jalan agar Hinata bisa langsung melawan KM kelas E kita buat penghalang dan jebak mereka kesisi ruang kemudian kau Hinata masuk kelas E dan habisi ketuanya"

"H-ha'i" kata Hinata gagap.

"Ha'I" Teriak kelas F serempak..

"Prioritas kita adalah Hinata jangan sampai musuh mengetahui ini"

"Ha'i"

"Baiklah sesuai rencana bubar!"

"Ha'i" murid kelas F pun keluar dengan semangat dan siap berperang dengan kelas E serta apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tunggu dichap mendatang okey..

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

Nek-

"Hey Hey kenapa peranku disini sedikit sekali?" protes Naruto

"Ck.. sabarlah Baka chap selanjutnya peran mu yang banyak"

"Awas saja jika chap selanjutnya peranku sedikit"

"Ya.. ya.."

"Maaf author-san kenapa saya belum keluar?"

"O-oh kau keluar nanti dichap selanjutnya dan Hei fic ini sudah selesai kenapa kalian menanyakan terus sih?!"

"Kan penasaran"

"Sudah-sudah kasian Author-san butuh istirahat sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya dan mohon Reviewnya okey serta mohon maaf jika fic ini jelek karena Authornya sangat Newbie hehehe xP..."

.

.

.

Neko-Chan Log-Out

RnR Okey xD


End file.
